


X Files: The new Deputy Director

by JassyK12



Category: X Files
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: AD Kersh begins his new post at the FBI...





	X Files: The new Deputy Director

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters AD Kersh, AD Skinner or Agent Mulder. These characters and the show The X Files belongs to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox.   
> This takes place at the beginning of season 8.

The new Deputy Director.

Deputy Director Alvin Kersh moved into his new office with a big smile on his face. He was finally promoted to Deputy Director, one man removed from the head of the FBI and the President of the United States. He was there to do his duty for his country now. He placed a box on the desk and began unloading it. He smiled proudly at his new name tag, and placed it on the desk in front of him.

It was 4pm on a Monday, and Kersh had found out he had been promoted earlier that morning. He had been moving things from his old office to his new one ever had been informed that his first task was to find Agent Mulder, dead or alive. Preferably alive. Kersh knew the term, "If it looks bad, it's bad for the FBI." So when he was assistant director, he had strived to avoid this term. He had also strived to avoid Agent Mulder, who was clearly not helping him making things look good. So Kersh appointed his special agent to lead his task force in finding Agent Mulder.

As he finished packing, Kersh glanced at the report on Mulder's dissapearance on his desk. He read that Scully and Skinner may have an idea on were Mulder went, as they all shared his passion for their work on Mulder's X Files division. So Kersh rang his former colleague on his phone, planning to meet Scully and Skinner. "Yes Sir?" a deep voice replied on the phone. It was assistant Director Skinner. "Assistant Director," Kersh said. "I trust you heard the news of my new posistion in the FBI," Kersh said. "Yes, Sir. You're the new Deputy Director," Skinner replied.

"I'm calling as a reminder that you and Scully are due to meet with me first thing tomorrow morning. I want to talk to you about this man hunt," he said, getting straight to the point. There was a pause before Skinner asked, "Man hunt? I thought it was an investigation into Mulder's abduction," he said. "Same thing," Kersh said. "With respect, Sir, both Scully and I know Mulder wouldn't disappear. He has no record of that," Skinner told him. Kersh shrugged as he placed his stationary items in his desk draw. "First time for everything. You know the term, don't you, Mr Skinner?" he asked.

Skinner sighed. "If it looks bad, it's bad for the FBI," he repeated lamely. Kersh nodded in satisfaction. "Exactly. That's why you know we hope to find Agent Mulder alive. There's no reason to believe otherwise," Kersh said pointedly. "I know you were the last person to see Mulder, am I correct?" Kersh asked. "Yes, Sir, that's true Sir," Skinner answered. "So I know you and Agent Scully will know where and how to find him. Report to my office first thing tomorrow with Agent Scully," Kersh told him. "Yes, Sir," Skinner replied, before Kersh hung up.


End file.
